


Better Company

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria always worked the Christmas shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



> Christmas card drabble for chandak562 who wanted something with Victoria Hand.

Victoria always worked the Christmas shift. She’d been estranged from her father, the only family she had left, ever since she’d been recruited to SHIELD, so it made sense for her to take the holiday shift so no one else had to. They had families to spend the time with, after all, or at least good friends who could stand in for family. She didn’t have that, not really.

She had a few people she considered friends, but none of them were too close. She was too standoffish, too blunt, too invested in doing her job to the best of her abilities to bother with what others thought of her. Sometimes it was hard, especially when she came into an almost empty headquarters on Christmas Eve, but she’d made her choice and not regretted it. A little thing like being lonely on Christmas wasn’t going to change that.

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw someone that she hadn’t expected to see. She turned, frowning. “What are you doing here?” she asked, internally wincing a little when it came out harsher than she meant it to. “I thought you were going to see your parents.”

“I thought I’d keep you company instead,” Melinda said with a small smile.

“You’d rather work on Christmas than visit San Francisco?” Victoria asked in disbelief, one perfectly manicured eyebrow arched high. It was a look that had been known to make newbie agents cry and tell her all their secrets. Unfortunately it didn’t work so well on Melinda. She wasn’t one to be intimidated.

Melinda shrugged, and Victoria felt a kernel of warmth bloom in her chest. “What can I say, you’re better company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
